The grin for no reason
by tediouslydull
Summary: Sherlock basically is having a joyful day.


Sewers. Down the bloody sewers. Why is it that the first case after Sherlock's return from the death immediately has to be such a pain. Moreover it had been raining all day. Sherlock really seemed to like it, though, he had even sung today. "I'm coming up only to show you wrong," he uttered smiling as he walked past Donovan, towards Lestrade. John treasured the sound of his voice when it sang those words, even if it had been brief. He looked at his mate, who was now grinning widely, curls sticking at his front head. "You fancy going down there, then. Happy to be back in business?" Sherlock turned to face him, keeping the grin. "No, John, the case doesn't sound very promising, but I want to narrow down the possibilities to just one. Therefore, I need to see the corps - which will probably be covered with rat bites." "Ok, but you've been grinning all day, you must be up to something. What is it if it's not the case? You're making me nervous here. Plus, if you say it's not worth much, I don't think I'll be going down there." Sherlock smiled at his friend. "Oh, leaving me alone? What'll you be writing on your blog then? Surely not very manly of you, John." He said as he went past John and followed Lestrade down the ladder. "Dammit," John cursed and he soon found himself following Sherlock.

Sherlock had been right of course. About the rats as well. Luckily, those didn't decide to flee rather to attack their necks. It had been a drug circuit murder. Nothing special and the guy really did deserve it. They were back on ground level, both reeking a bit of sewage water and both wet since the rain kept pouring down. "Hope the cab driver doesn't complain," Sherlock muttered as they were heading for the end of the street where they could hail a cab. Sherlock lifted up the sides of his jacket. John scoffed, "Sherlock, please, there's isn't a soul in sight to spot you." "Hmm," Sherlock muttered, turning around to face John. "I keep it up against the rain and wind." "Bollocks, you have a scarf," John pointed out. "You're just showing off, no need to." "Well… You are here," Sherlock said with a deep voice. John's face turned red at that and John cursed himself for not being able to have a little control. He really should be rolling with his eyes and not looking like he got caught. "Ah, come on, John. I know you like it." Sherlock smiled and then he casually waved his right arm around his friend's shoulder. Leaving John a bit shocked, but yet not able to free himself. Because he did want this. Frankly, he had longed for it. Feeling sorry he never was able to even remotely touch Sherlock in a more intimate way before he jumped off St Bart's. Now that he had been back for three days, the space they shared felt rather tense, or at least too John, as he wanted to touch Sherlock, feel that he was really there, but didn't dare to. He feared the man would push him away, because he had a feeling Sherlock didn't like being touched- by anyone. So he had cropped up his desire to ran into the man and hug him. And now, just now, as they were walking further, an arm wasn't enough and the willingness of Sherlock pushed John to go over his boundaries. Quickly, he grabbed Sherlock's waist with his left hand and pulled him closer with his right. "God, Sherlock, I missed you," he muffled against the man's chest. Sherlock stiffened and John felt like he was hugging a piece of wood. Then his friend breathed out heavily. "I'm sorry, John, I had too, and if it helps, I missed you too- a lot," Sherlock relaxed and let his arms slowly trail along John's back, putting his head on the man's shoulder. "You had other choices. I'm thankful you felt compelled to only one. And you know, that was brave, even if you had planed it. You're always like that. Brave." Sherlock liked the way John was now clutching his hands onto Sherlock's chest beneath his cloak. "Hero's-", Sherlock started, but John stopped him as he put his fingers on the man's lips. "You don't get to decide that. You're my hero on so many levels," John said as he slowly took his fingers back, blinking and a bit shocked that he just had touched Sherlock's lips. "You're mine too," Sherlock replied, "When you're with me, life's at its most colourful," he looked straight into John's eyes "And I trust you more than anyone", he continued. "Sherlock, I love you, I have for quite some time, but I didn't think you would want…this," John grinned. "Oh, I win, I have loved you longer," Sherlock smiled, "Really distracting. But I had to be certain you were willing to love me back. I didn't want to ruin the only true friendship I ever had." At that John leaned in closer, tipped his head and finally pushed his lips onto Sherlock's. For a moment, the man didn't respond, clearly taken back. John felt Sherlock smile and then he grabbed John closer and deepened their kiss. When they broke apart both men where beaming and staring at each other. "I'm afraid you don't realize what you got yourself into, John." "I don't?" "I won't be able to let you go for the rest of your life, you're mine now." John huffed. "I already was, for the record. Don't forget you are mine too", John grinned and Sherlock kissed him forcefully. This time he could taste every inch of him. Rain, early grey and… tobacco? He'll be talking about that to him later. But right now, words weren't needed.


End file.
